


The Impracticalities of Fucking Dragons

by SpicyZSK



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bukkake, Crack, Dragon Lio, Drowning firefighters in a river of pink and cyan dragon cum, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, cum kink, monster fucking, this is supposed to be a comedy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: I'M NOT GONNA STOP THE DRAGON I'M GONNA TOP THE DRAGON
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Impracticalities of Fucking Dragons

“Galo your Matoi Tech isn’t strong enough to stop Lio’s burnish dragon! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

Now free from the cell that Kray had been imprisoning him in, Galo’s first course of action, as one would expect, was to meet up with the Burning Rescue and take his usual radical efforts to save the city with him.

“Oh Aina, I’m not here to stop the dragon.”

A dramatic pause fills the airwaves of their communication devices.

“I’m here to top the dragon.”

Burnish Rescue dropped their mics in shock upon hearing Galo’s intense mic drop moment. Static buzzes in their earpieces as Galo defies logic and reason, donning his Matoi Tech and dramatically charging his way towards the skyscraper sized dragon terrorizing their city.

Once Lio catches the sight of Galo in his mech suit charging towards him, the skyline is romantically lit up with the searing pink and blue flames of his burnish breath, attempting to kill Galo in the process. With little else on his mind but retribution in the name of the persecuted Burnish of society, Galo knew he had a ridiculously difficult uphill battle to fight to woo the heart of this giant fire dragon.

“Lio Fotia!” Galo’s voice booms over the speakers built into his Matoi Tech. “Violence isn’t the solution! You don’t need to destroy the city for this! If you burn down everything we have, there won’t be anywhere for us or the Burnish. We can help fight for your equality instead of bringing us down to all being in ramshackle slums fighting for our own survival! Just let me work this out with you.”

“Dude come on I’m having a good time here making up for prejudice and discrimination, why do you keep trying to stop me? That Kray dude is an asshole, let me destroy the city. Come on.” Lio protests, his motives clouded by the injustices he feels a desperate need to avenge.

“You can have a good time without destroying the city!” Galo’s eyes become submissive and pleading, gazing at Lio, neither of them able to discern each others faces as one is inside a mech suit and the other is inside a giant fire dragon.

“As long as the Burnish are discriminated against, left to live on the run, struggling to make ends meet, how can you expect us to find pleasure in life?” Lio screams in blind fury at Galo’s dismissive words.

“Well there’s a kind of pleasure that everyone can feel, it doesn’t matter if you’re on the run or not! Everyone can enjoy it!”

“And what might that be?”

A broad smirk spreads across Galo’s face. He had dragon Lio in the palm of his hand, hook line and sinker. He takes a deep breath right to the depths of his diaphragm, and yells into his Matoi Tech’s microphone.

“Dick!”

Lio hesitates for a moment, attempting to process what he had just been told. After a few seconds of pondering, his anger builds into a burning rage, and he lashes out at Galo.

“I am a burnish dragon entity, made of promare and fueled by vengeance, hatred and fury, and you’re telling me that you want to fuck me?”

“Yeah dude you miss every shot you don’t take.” Galo’s confidence would perhaps be his downfall if Lio was in the wrong mood for it. Granted, he was in the mood to destroy cities, so it wouldn’t be too much of a step to destroy Galo too. In saying that, Galo wanted him to be destroyed, so it worked both ways.

“I hold your cities fate in my palm, and you tell me that you want to give me some dick!?”

“Listen dude when was the last time you got some? Seriously? You’ve spent half your life setting fire to shit, being handcuffed in prison, which is pretty kinky by the way, or on the run. Do you even think about getting a good cock inside you when you’re worried that you might not even be alive the next day?”

“Of course I don’t worry about cock when I’m worried about the survival of myself and my people you fucking idiot!”

“You’re a virgin ain’tchya” Galo is having far too much fun trying to draw the ire of Lio in some attempt to make him bottom for him. His cockiness would perhaps be his downfall as he sincerely believes that he could be the one to make a dragon man horny.

“Shut up!” Lio’s anger was telling. Generally speaking, you don’t get mad at being called a virgin when you’re not a virgin.

“Why are you getting so mad at me? I’m offering you a chance to fix that, right here, right now, and you’re snapping at me. Listen dude, lets just not destroy the city, get it on a little bit, and see how you feel afterwards, okay babe?”

Inside the eye of his giant dragon, Lio had his cheeks flushed pink. He had never been called babe before, let alone by somebody who was among his enemies. Let alone by somebody who was offering to top him then and there.

“What if people see? We’re in the middle of the city…” Lio’s moment of submission was the clear giveaway to Galo that he was one string of correct words away from convincing this man in his giant fire dragon to lay down for him and let him have his way.

“I want them to see, Lio.” Galo sheds himself of his Matoi Tech, straddling the pink and cyan dragon’s neck. It was showing him a moment of vulnerability to exemplify his sincerity. Lio had no idea how to process the news that Galo wanted all the rescue teams, the Freeze Forces, and all the public in their buildings watching the carnage to see. Considering this was going to be his first time, and while using his promare dragon to do so in the heat of the moment, his brain had no experiences that he could liken it to.

“Ah… Can I keep the dragon? I’m shy and I don’t know if I want everyone to see me so exposed, so vulnerable. I don’t know if I’ll be moaning for the world to see. I have a reputation to maintain as the fearsome leader of the Mad Burnish.”

In a tender moment, Galo gently pets the neck of the dragon, scalding himself in the process, as it is a fucking flaming dragon.

“I want you to keep the dragon, Lio.”

Galo feels an intense, searing heat build as Lio’s dragon form blushing raises the temperature. Lio gives him a nod of approval and Galo begins to walk down the body of the dragon and down towards where he presumes his ass is. It takes a few minutes, owing to the fact that Lio was, at this point, several buildings long. When lying on his back like this, stretched out to his full length, simply navigating Lio was a challenge in itself.

Having arrived at the base of the dragons tail, Galo begins an investigatory search, trying to find somewhere he could actually stick it in. He has no luck under the tail, he has no look trying to find a hole to fuck just below the dragons belly. Galo was not a man who knew particularly much about the sexual anatomy of a dragon. To say that he was confused was an understatement.

“Hey, Lio!” Galo screams at the top of his voice. “Where the hell am I meant to fuck?”

Galo tuts as he’s met with silence. Dragon Lio is so long that no matter how hard Galo yells, Lio’s head is so far in the distance that he can’t actually hear what he says. In a desperate attempt to keep the mood going with as few awkward pauses as possible, Galo dashes up the dragon’s body, exhausting himself as he tries to get back to Lio’s head.

“Lio,” Galo pants out, struggling to catch his breath. “Where’s the part I fuck. I don’t get it. Where are a dragons fuck parts.”

“Uh, Galo. I’m a boy. I have a dick. How did you miss it?”

“Right, but, I wanted to top you. Where’s your ass?”

“I’m a giant fire-breathing dragon, Galo. My entire body is an abstract creation of flames internalized within me. I can make it produce a dragon dick, but I can’t exactly somehow make it produce a fuckable asshole. Do you think I need to anally reproduce through dragon form or something? And what would you even do to it anyway. If you put your dick in it I wouldn’t feel anything. You could fist me and it’d be like a light tickle. If I tried to suck your dick, I’d probably accidentally swallow you. I was kinda just assuming that you would have the common sense to get down there and try and make me cum.” Lio tilts his head in confusion as to why Galo was so confused about the logistics of fucking a dragon.

“If you’re a dragon with no need to reproduce, why would you have a dragon dick that’s able to shoot cum!?”

“What part are you not getting? My body is an amalgamation of the flames within me. I can create a cock. I can make it shoot fire. What part of that isn’t a massive turn-on for you?”

“So how do you get any pleasure out of it?”

“Have you never jacked off before?”

“But you just made the dick right now!”

“Shut up and make me cum.” Lio shoots a breath of fire just wide of Galo was a warning shot. He wasn’t expecting to have the tables be turned on him with Lio taking charge of the situation. With a sigh of acceptance, Galo begins to spend several minutes walking down the ridiculously long body that Lio has formed. Galo spares a thought for the several cars, street lights, and potentially civilians who currently have a giant fire dragon crushing them as he lays on his back in the streets. He could spare more thoughts for them later because the reality was Galo just wanted to save the city by making Lio cum. His lifelong dream of fucking a giant dragon was about to come true, and he would be branded a hero for it. Galo couldn’t find a single downside.

Having returned back to a little below dragon Lio’s belly, Galo now notices a giant dragon cock in front of him. He puts a hand on it and sees it twitch. An oddly triangular stream of pink and cyan precum trickles out from the tip. He hears the loud, bellowing sounds of Lio whimpering at his touch. It was unfair that Lio could communicate to him as a giant, powerfully voiced dragon, but Galo just had to yell in futility as Lio would never hear his puny human voice from so far away.

“Please Galo. Ride me.” Lio’s wanton voice ripples through the city for all to hear. Galo stares at the size of Lio’s cock, rock hard in desperation.

“I just got out of a cell awaiting execution because of this guy. I’m all for rewarding him but after nearly dying, I’m not going to let myself die from internal bleeding. I hope he likes hands and mouth.”

Galo takes a moment to wonder if he’s supposed to be naked. There’s no way that dragon Lio is going to actually be able to make him cum. It’s the sheer act of making a dragon cum that’s getting Galo turned on, but he’d still have to deal with it himself. A brief glance at the giant dragon cock would tell him that he’d probably not have any free hands to use either.

“Well, better get to work.”

Galo strips off his clothes so he can at least feel the pleasurable burn of touching Lio as he gets him off. Practically at eye level with Lio’s cock, he grinds his own up against him while taking in as much as he possibly could, which wasn’t all that much, in his mouth. Gagging himself on Lio, he starts to stroke his entire arm-span up and down his shaft, trying to do as much as he could to please as much as he could Every twitch of Lio’s cock forcefully pushed him away, and ever time his body shook, Galo was clinging on for dear life to not be thrown to the floor. The sweet sounds of Lio moaning fill the streets as he lays back, relaxing from the feeling of Galo making his best efforts to slave over his cock.

Galo has literally no idea what he’s supposed to do to make this thing work, so he alters his approach. He starts messily slaving away over the tip of Lio’s cock, his tongue trying to do all the work. His face gets practically drenched every time a small spurt of precum leaves the tip, but he enthusiastically laps it up and keeps going. The fact Lio is leaking precum in the first place, and his moans get louder and lengthier, is a clear sign to him to keep up what he’s doing.

Once again, he starts clasping around as much of Lio’s dick as he can with his two arms, pushing himself up and down and trying to squeeze tightly, prompting a roar of pleasure from dragon Lio. He quickens his pace, doing everything he can with the tools available, slobbering over the tip of his precum laden cock, until Lio’s loud moans become a continued roar of pleasure. He can tell that Lio is getting close, and squats down, repeating his actions at the base of Lio’s cock to try and milk it try as he approaches his climax.

Practically clinging on for survival as Lio climaxes, Galo keeps stroking his cock, getting drenched in every spurt of his cum, shooting thick pools onto his stomach, and with a consistent stream trailing down to the base of his cock and onto Galo. The extra lubrication just makes Lio’s orgasm that little bit more intense as his groans can be heard by just about every man and woman in the city.

Galo stops as Lio’s writhing in pleasure becomes too much to keep himself fixed on his body. Lio pants in exhaustion, the first time he’d been made to orgasm at the hands of somebody else, let alone in his dragon form. As he settles into his relaxation, he begins to shed this form, and eventually, short of breath, and clothes ripped, Lio, back to his regular, self appears next to a positively cum-drenched Galo.

“That was fucking amazing, Galo.” Lio sits down on the floor, cross legged and exhausted. He makes a conscious effort to avoid the practically flooded streams of his own cum on the floor. Galo was of course, not lucky enough to have the choice.

“I’m going to smell like dragon cum for fucking weeks. Why didn’t you warn me!?”

“You’re a human sized man trying to get off a dick that’s bigger than he is, for a giant dragon the size of a skyscraper, and you’re surprised that when I nut, for the first time in forever, from your really soft, gentle and teasing touches, and in public for everyone to see, that there’s a lot of it?”

“Well whatever stops you from destroying the city, I guess. It would have been nice if I was able to get off though.”

“Look, Galo, I warned you, if I tried to suck your dick, I could swallow you and probably kill you in that form. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“You’re back to normal now! Give me head now! Let me top you! I wanted to top you, Lio, damn it!”

“That’s gross. I’m not giving you head when you’re soaked in dragon cum. And you’re not topping me with it as lube. Do I look like I’ve prepped for anal? That’s nasty.”

“You know what else is nasty? Making a guy be dripping with your own nut then not even giving him the common courtesy of a handjob!” Galo protest as Lio seems completely unenthused, turning his back on him and walking away. Lio throws his hand up, waving goodbye, without even looking him in the eye as he walks.

“Your city should be worth more to you than your dick, ciao, Galo.”

“I would destroy a fucking city to be able to nut right now you dramatic leather twink!” Galo groans, pouts, then starts to walk aimlessly away from the scene, still naked and covered in almost comedic levels of dragon semen.

A roaring siren from a fire engine pierces the now unnerving silence on the street. Burning Rescue had arrived, having finally been able to make contact with Galo again, after he went off their radar for some time.

“Galo! We were worried about you! What happened!?” Aina yells, rushing towards Galo, making an attempt at hugging him in excitement then realizing he was soaked in what was, to her, a mysterious liquid.

“We lost all contact with you! What happened!? Where are your clothes?”

“Relax, Remi.” Galo tries to quell their nerves. “I’m OK. What matters most is that the city isn’t on fire, Lio has been kept at bay, and has finally learned the magic of blowjob.”

“Excuse me?” Remi looks perplexed. Aina eyes up the substance on Galo’s body and has a moment of realization. She looks away in disgust toward a still somewhat oblivious Remi.

“Sorry, I lost all signal because I had to get out of the Matoi Tech, and then lost all my clothes, and my earpiece got soaked in dragon cum. I’m OK now. The Matoi is OK. Everything is going to be just fine.”

“Well that’s good to hear. Let’s get you cleaned up. What the hell happened, Galo? Always getting yourself into trouble.” As Remi speaks, Aina looks on still in shocked-silent disbelief. Partially because of Remi’s obliviousness to the fact he had very clearly just attempted to save the city by giving head, but also to the fact he had very clearly arrived soaked in a dragon’s nut and didn’t seem to care one bit.

Galo looks at Remi, then the rest of the team, and a gleaming smile spreads across his face from ear to ear.

“I know I said I wanted to top the dragon, and not stop the dragon, and I did the exact opposite. But it worked, it saved the day, and I think I should be given awards, freedom of the city, all the praise and attention, and you all owe me dinner.

“Lio doesn’t wine and dine before he gives you dragon bukkake?” Aina finally breaks her silence to take a shot at Galo.

“Lio doesn’t even give you a reach-around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Check out my twit  
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
